Three days
by babypoet
Summary: I guess this might considered to be a tag but in case its not it DOES contain spoilers to The Girl With The Curl episode. It is a Hodgins and Angela pairing, and its about thier relationship.


Three Days

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Disclaimer: Fox owns them, and as much as I wish I did I still don't. However, I do like to play with them.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela solemnly walked into her office and flipped on the light switch. It had been three days since her amazing date with Jack. Three days since she had turned him down for the chance at a relationship. Three day of wondering if she had made the right decision. After all this was her friend Jack Hodgins, resident bug and slime guy, she didn't want to screw this up. She didn't know if she would be able to live with herself if she did.

Angela sat down at her computer and pulled up a profile that she had been working on for the past couple of days. Booth had been kind enough to bring the team another case just hours after wrapping up the pageant girl case. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. She still did not understand how anyone could do that to his or her child. Pushing those thoughts aside, she set to work on drawing a new death mask for a new skeleton.

Fifteen minutes later and with less than sufficient progress, she turned around in her swivel chair releasing a deep sigh. Maybe Bren had something for her to do that would help take her mind off of a certain man. She spun around until she came to a dead stop facing her couch. There lay a single white rose, the Romeo and Juliet rose that Jack had given to her some time ago. She stood up and slowly moved to the rose and leaning in, gently picked it up. The soft petals caressed her face as she brought it across her cheek and towards her nose to inhale its sweet sent. One single rebellious tear escaped from her shinning eyes. As the tear rolled down her cheek, she looked around the room but did not find any note from the sender.

"That's okay", she thought, "there is only one person who would leave me a rose like that."

Finally, she was overcome with an urgent need to go to him, and with rose in hand she turned and walked out the door. She found Jack standing on the platform with Booth, Brennan, Zack, and Cam huddled around an examination table discussing the set of human remains involved with the case.

Jack's sad eyes met hers as she ascended onto the platform. His eyes lit up a bit when he noticed she was carrying the rose he left only an hour earlier and found himself hoping she would not be angry for breaking in to leave such a beautiful thing for such a beautiful person. Hodgins' sudden mental absence from the conversation was noticed immediately as Brennan tried to ask him about the particulates he had found.

Angela stopped at the top of the stairs. Jack took a few tentative steps toward her.

Both unsure of what to do next, Hodgins moved closer until they were only inches from one another. He tentatively encircled her in a hug fully expecting her to pull away and was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arms around him. They stood like this for a minute before Angela pulled her head back and looking into Jack's blue eyes and moved towards his lips in hopes of a kiss that she expected him to pull away from, after all it had been only three days since she had broken his heart. Her lips crashed upon his and she too received a surprise when he began to return the kiss. It was as passionate as it was gentle and meaningful.

The others stood there speechless watching the events unfold before their eyes. Neither Jack nor Angela had said much about the date or the following day. Nevertheless, something defiantly had happened and it would be Brennan's job to figure that out as soon as the two came up for air. It was apparent they had feelings for each other and Brennan found herself wondering when this had happened between her best friend and her go-to slime guy.

The two finally broke from the kiss in search of air. Still in their embrace, Jack leaned in to her ear.

"We have to try Angela," he whispered softly.

"I want to," she replied with a nervous but happy smile.

The End?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

This is my first Bones fan fiction and Hodgins and Angela pairing so entertain me by hitting the little review button. I hoped you all liked it.

babypoet


End file.
